Tommy: Unwanted
by tallyportonlol
Summary: After and hacked email is sent to Tommy's friends and brother and it gets of hand what will happen when Tommy's friends starts to lose all of their trust? Well they realize it wasnt really him sending those hate messages or is he lieing the whole time? NOTE RATING MAY CHANGE
1. prologue

**SUPRISE! NEW STORY! AND ITS ALL GROWN UP! literaly based of All Grown UP! :D**

* * *

**Prologue:**

It all started when chucky, Dil, Kim, Phil, and Lil keep receiving some hate and betrayal messages that it claims it's from Tommy. At first it was no big deal till it starting to get out of hand. From hand written notes to via messages, and worst of all emails. At first the gang new that this can't be tommy sending them messages he can be hack right? But when they reached to tommy's house they again saw a letter, that's by Tommy's house.

"Does he really mean this?" said Chucky with a worried face

"I'm sure he is having a rough time right now right?" said Kim

"Yeah, this sounds intense, what we did to him that makes him not want to hang out with us?" said Phil

"And those threats" said Chucky

"Yeah….Lets have a huge Talk with him! That is soooo uncool" said Lil

"Yeah! But remember he could be innocent" said Kim

"Yeah! But if it really was him remember the emails!" said Phil

"Hmmm.. Yeah you're right let's have a huge talk with him" said Kim

"Yeah but careful with his feelings" said Kim

"Yeah but he deserves it" said Phil

**At home**

**Tommy's POV**

_**To Tommy**_

I open the note

Hmm I wonder what's this about

_We want a word with you meet us at the woods_

The note said

**Nobody's POV**

Tommy went to the woods

"Tommy we need to talk" Kim said

**Tommy's POV **

This can't be good.

* * *

**Well I hope you like it! (Oh no another suspense story) Yeah I know I love it! :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**At home**

**Tommy's POV**

I can't believe my own friends yell at me like that! MAN! They mentioned the threats and refusal messages and emails I kept trying to tell them that I was hacked and I didn't email them that! But when I looked back at my email it said that earlier today "I" told them that sorry miss type I was not hacked and I'm all great I am going to lose my friends thanks to this hacker!.

Then later I saw Dill walk in he didn't look happy. I quickly look down and the hacker's emails Dil and the threats. Great just another person to yell at me like that.

"How could you!" Dil said

"I-" I said interrupted

"Why would you say that what is it that I did wrong!?" Dil said

"But I-" I said once again interrupted

"Cut it Tommy! I can't believe you! Now I wish that I was never your brother and I can't see you!" Dil said angry

" But Dil listen!" I said

"NO! Just leave me alone! Dil said

I can't believe it! Even my own brother want no part of me I can't believe it! It's not my fault!. My mom and dad have no idea what's going on right now and hopefully my "friends" parents doesn't too.

* * *

**Yeah I know you were expeting dialogs from the arguements at the woods but I decide to describe it all so anyway HOPE YOU LIKE IT Oh follow me on twitter: ItsMGTlol instagram:sunnyglow4ever youtube:wishingt0befam0us I FOLLOW BACK!**


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Tommy's POV**

It's a Friday night my body is aching, can't even feel smileness wanting to come out, I am feeling uncontrollable sobs, and tears threatning to come and fall all at the same time. Wow words really does hurt. This is going to be worst weekend ever I don't deserve this at all! I was innocent for real! Argah!

I look down at my arms hand I have an extreme xourage but I know its bad but I can't fake the pain I must! But wait no. but I have to imagine! No I shouldn't yes I should. I look down I notice my finger is on my arm I took it off burt then I notice a red spot and a little part of skin is sticken maybe I shouldn't

I went to bed deite that its only 9:00.

* * *

**Done! sorry its short :/**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Tommy's Pov**

After lunch my mom said that we are going out to dinner tonight with my friends. Great

**At the mall**

We are walking around going from one store to another then later out to eat. Man this is so awkward! Like my so called friends aren't even talking to me! They are talking to themselves man I hate this! How many more hours till dinner?

**Dinner**

Right now I am just sitting here looking down at my food with a fork on my hand and fork just touching my food. I am feeling 0% of hunger right now. I will eat little bites of it, but I feel very full and its 8:00 pm right now and last I at was 11:00 AM. At first I thought it's no big deal, but then I realize I have to eat I been feeling under the weather since the "fight" with my friends that raining night. What a miserable weekend.

* * *

**SURPISE! i decied to add another chapter today your welcome! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**At home**

**Tommy's POV**

I have just ate my food and yeah I have ate almost all my food, but now I wish I haven't because I suddenly do not feel good. I keep having this headache feeling and this yawing and this hearts pumping feeling. I have a feeling that this will result something unpretty.

**Nobody's POV**

**While asleep**

**Tommy's POV**

This wavy feeling is getting out of hand this making me totally ant to vomit. Oh geese I totally feel like I have to vomit and oh…. I don't feel so well and agah this s I'm going to the bathroom. I ran into the bathroom, close the door of course. I went to the toilet and it took a few seconds to empty all of my last night's dinner. Well this isn't strong enough for me to miss school tomorrow.

* * *

There you have it! sorry its short :( check out my new keek video ItsMGTlol follow me on twitter ItsMGTlol I FOLLOW BACK!


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry i took so long speaking of long this is a long one i bet :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

***Beep* *Beep* *Beep***

**The alarm went**

Argah I don't want to go to school today. My so call friends is going to be there and this time we are not going to be together.

"Tommy, Dill, the bus coming!" my mom shouted

Great.

**In School**

Today is the most miserable day. I am not as talkative to my friends. Whenever I get near them they just look at me with a glance angry way. Its gets worst when they are in my class.

In lunch we were separated. I was sitting alone in the table. Well almost alone, there were a few people in the table. I look to the other side, their they are, talking, laughing. Man I hate this! I suddenly saw a few other kids or should I say teens walking up to my friends.

**Nobody's POV**

**At Tommy's friends table Tommy's friends look up to other students**

"Hey guys were Tommy?" a student said

"Oh…Uh…..He… decide to sit somewhere else….." Phil lied

"Oh really... What happen?" The kids ask in a suspicious way

"Uh…" said Phil

**Tommy's POV**

The **student** and my so-called friends are talking about me I just know! I hope that the didn't find out the incident.

**Nobody's POV **

At the classroom

**Tommy's POV**

Argah my so called friends are given me angry glares. Everyone in class including them is talking to each other except for me it's making me feel so lonely. Right now I am just sitting here with a sad face. Other students are asking me what's wrong, but the only way I can respond is a head shake.

"Tommy what's wrong?" my classmate said. I still can't respond. My eyes suddenly felt so watery a tear has fell.

Another classmate asked the classmate "What's wring with Tommy?" And the classmate said "Uh…." Then look back at me "Oh…. He's crying". Then I'm like great. I caught the uncontrollable tears. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

**ALL DONE! follow me on twitter: ItsMGTlol and on instagram: sunnyglow4ever and keek ItsMGTlol :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Tommy's POV**

We were walking toward our house and it's not a quit walk. Right now me, dil, and my so called friends are in a argument.

"JUST LET ME SAY WHAT IM TRYING TO SAY!" I shouted

"WE ALL KNOW WHAT YOU ARE GOING TO SAY TOMMY!" said Lily

"YEAH! WE ALL KNOW THAT YOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE!" said Kim

"BUT-" I said

"CUT IT T! WE HAVE ENOUGH OF YOUR LIES!" said Lily

But it really wasn't me! Geez if they just give me a chance they would understand right? Um… No!

* * *

**sorry its short :(**


	8. Chapter 7

**At home**

"Dill I was hacked you have to believe me!" said tommy

"And why should I believe you after those death threats!?" said Dill

"Because it wasn't me! You know there hackers out there! I wasn't even online when it got posted!" said Tommy

"Yeah sure!" said Dill

"But Dill!" said Tommy

"Get a life Tommy!" said Dill

Dill left the scene.

**Tommy's POV**

I cant believe that he didn't believe me! I know I would have saw it coming but still!

**Nobody's POV**

**Tommy went to the bathroom and grab something from the cabinet **

**Tommy's PoV**

Well….. here it goes

**Nobody's Pov**

**Dill knocks on the door**

"HEY TOMMY! WHATEVER YOU ARE DOING IN THERE YOU BETTER HURRY UP! Said Dill

**Tommy's POV**

Ahhh great now I have to _**cut**_ this short!

* * *

**OMB ! WHAT DID HE JUST DO! OMG! OH AND SOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! AFTER BEING ON VACTION ABOUT 2-3 WEAKS AGO AND FROM COMING BACK AND B ALL UHHHH SPEED READING CLASS AND FROM TRAVILLING ABOUT 2 OR 3 HRS LONG AND FROM WRITING CHAPTERS I BARELY GOT ENOUGH TIME TO POST! but even though i barely able to upload im still very active on twitter ItsMGTlol its just that that one weak of absence is due to haing to pay for internet and limited of time so once again sorry for the long wait and u can look at my vacation videos and concerts on youtube (wishingt0befam0us) oh and check out my keeks and viddy! the account is ItsMGTlol for both of them and ask me a question ItsMGTlol :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**At lunch **

"Hey Tommy what's wrong? I heard that you were crying yesterday" a classmate said to Tommy

"Uh….." said Tommy

**Tommy POV**

**I look at my so called friends table of course they look back at a angry glare.**

"Issues" I told them

"What kind of issues?" The classmate said

"Uh…Just…..Problem" I said

"Oh well I hope you're….Problems fixed soon….." the classmate said

The classmate left.

**I'm glad she didn't find out about the whole "friendship" fight.**

* * *

**DONE! again sorry that its short oh incase your wondering i am doing two stories at the same time! so it may take slower to uplaod (It depends)and I heard a lot of you going back to school! not to show off or anything but mines DON'T START TILL after labor day so DON'T expect me to start uploading on weekends TILL september ;)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Tommy's POV**

**Another awkward moment with my so called friends. Right now everybody is at my house. Chuckie, Kim, Phil, Lil Angelica, Susie, and our parents. We are all spread around the living room and kitchen. Everybody is talking to each other except me. I would try to go over there, but they would just ignore me or try to go somewhere else. I am only doing this so that my parents won't notice what's happening.**

**Nobody's POV**

In the kitchen.

**Didi's PoV**

**I was in the kitchen with some other friends. I randomly decide to look over to the kids. How come none of his friends are talking to him?**

"Hey didi" my husband said

"Yes dear?" I said

"Have you notice that none of Tommy's friends are practically ignoring Tommy? I mean not that its no big deal but….. This isn't normal" my husband said

"Yeah…. This isn't perfect timing especially when Tommy hasn't been feeling well lately" I said

"Want to go over there and check them out?

"okay" I said

We walked over to Tommy and his friends. As they got up I notice that Tommy look a little disoriented.

"Hey guys! You doing okay over their?" I said

They got up.

"Yeah definitely" Phil said

"Okay…." I said

"Tommy are you okay?" I said

"Uh… Yeah….. " he said as he getting up

"okay well we just here to check on y'all" I said

"Okay" Tommy said

**Tommy POV **

**Geez I wonder what's that all about? Let's hope they hadn't realize what's happening between me and my so called friends.**

**Nobody's POV**

**Didi look over to Tommy.**

"Okay their Tommy?" didi said

"Huh?... Oh yeah I'm okay" Tommy said

"You sure?" Didi said

"Tommy?" she said again

Tommy dropped to the floor

*gasped*

"Tommy!" Didi said

* * *

**WHOA! DID I JUST WENT TO A LONG VERSION OF SAYING HE'S ABOUT TO FAINT AND IS IT ME OR THIS CHAPTER FELT LONGER THAN LAST :D LOL FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER: IMGTlol i guess i should have warn you that i be fangirling over my fav artist and band! lol**


End file.
